


I'll Be Your Shelter

by seizethelight



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Character Study, D/s elements, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethelight/pseuds/seizethelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Herc has to choose a part of this that he enjoys most, it’s the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> This has been languishing for a looong while, but after seeing a few authors recently posting fic about aftercare, I was prompted to post it. It's good to see other people appreciate the subject too.

Herc slips his thumb between Chuck's lips after dragging it across the slick drips on Chuck's belly. The way Chuck latches on automatically, bathing his skin clean, sucking deep - if Herc hadn't just come inside of Chuck, he'd be hard again, ready to fuck him into the floor. 

"Such a good boy, waiting for me," Herc’s voice pitches low, quiet now that the springs on their bed have stopped their protest. He feels the coiled tension in Chuck's body, straining into Herc's touch. He's been blindfolded, on the edge for well over an hour, responding to each of Herc's commands without hesitation. It's awe-inspiring sometimes, the way Chuck listens to him like this. He’s not someone who goes against orders when given, Chuck’s a good ranger, but when he’s like this - pliant and eager to obey whatever Herc asks of him, God, it’s stunning. 

"What do you think, Chuck? You want to come?" 

Chuck groans around his thumb, pulling hard, something that sounds like 'please.' 

"Yeah, that’s right, I think you should come, Chuck. Come for me _now_." Chuck's body goes rigid at the word, he jerks and his cock bobs, spilling against his abdomen. 

"God, but you're pretty when you do that." 

Herc wants to see the look in Chuck's eyes, wants to watch him come undone, but Chuck had asked for the eye covering, said it helps him focus, and it isn't in Herc to deny the boy when Chuck willingly gives so much of himself over. Instead, Herc pulls his hand free, running it down Chuck's neck, over his chest. It rests, just a moment, over Chuck’s heart and Herc can feel the rapid thump of it against his palm. He eases him through the spasms, staying close, connected by the press of skin on skin.

Shudders are still wracking Chuck's body when Herc falls next to him on the mattress. The fingers of his other hand slide to the back of Chuck's head, through sweaty furrows of hair, to unfasten the blindfold around Chuck's eyes. 

Before removing it, Herc keeps his hand cradled around Chuck's skull, leans down so his lips are next to Chuck's ear. 

"Careful, it's going to be bright when you open your eyes." His mouth brushes a kiss at Chuck's temple, other hand still splayed over his boy's chest, palming a steady trail over his ribs. Herc had dimmed the light earlier, yanked on the chain on the bedside lamp twice to darken the room, anticipating this moment, but even so, Herc knows just how shocking a transition it could be. "You were fucking amazing, Chuck" Herc adds, knowing how responsive Chuck is to praise in these moments, how badly he needs it. “So good for me.” 

A faint smile breaks across Chuck's mouth before the mask falls off, landing amongst the rumpled sheets. He blinks several times, pupils blown dark and wide, hand automatically coming up to shield his face. "Can we turn it off, please?" There's a hint of a whine in his tone, a need that beckons Herc closer. 

"I can't see you if it’s dark, love." Herc shifts over, blocking a good deal of the lamplight with his body, still stroking over Chuck's side as he molds himself against the curve of Herc's torso. Chuck’s wrapped around him like an octopus, limbs suctioned onto him - has to be more than four, seems like six or eight at least - and there’s not an inch of his body that doesn’t have Chuck leeched onto it. There’d been a time that Herc would have rolled off Chuck, stalked across the room into the minute shower cubicle to scrub the remains of their time together from his body, emerging to find the wall that lived between himself and his son firmly back in place. 

They drifted and they fucked and they made do. 

Thankfully, it’s different now. Somewhere along the line, end of the world in sight, they stop being so stubborn with one another. Maybe it's just accepting the fact that, yeah, maybe they're fucked up, but they're the right kind of fucked up for each other, and instead of fighting about it, they let each other in. 

Herc learns that Chuck likes being manhandled, likes being taken and tied up and teased before getting fucked within an inch of his life, and Herc will give that to him, any day of the week. 

But Chuck finds out that as satisfying as the sex is, as much of a thrill the chase leading up to it gives him, if Herc has to choose a part of this that he enjoys most, it’s the aftermath. Herc finally admits that this is the only time he feels like their roles are properly aligned and that maybe that’s what kept them butting heads for so long. Chuck’s strong and smart and he’s so damn good at what he does - he surpasses Herc in so much. Chuck doesn’t need his father for much of anything anymore, hasn’t for far too long. That Herc gets to devote a little extra time to Chuck like this, paying attention to him that isn’t fueled by hormones or endorphins or stress, it fulfills something for him. Letting Chuck see that - it may well have been the best decision of Herc's life. 

Herc reaches across them both to the dresser by their bed, the supplies he'd left there earlier. When he has his wits about him, Chuck gives Herc shit about being grossly over-prepared for scenes. Herc always lets the jests roll off his back, knowing that it's better to be stocked for any eventuality than left wanting for something in the moment. Chuck's his responsibility, trusts Herc to take care of him, and if it means a few extra items crowding the nightstand, then so be it. Deep down, Chuck finally knows his comfort, his safety, his well-being is Herc’s priority. He can’t always protect Chuck out there, but here, in the confines of their room, Herc’s got him. 

So they both know that Chuck won't complain when Herc hands him one of the cardboard boxes of apple juice he'd sweet-talked out of the mess staff for nights like these. Chuck won’t bat his hands away when Herc's swiping the damp cloth over Chuck's face and stomach, or push Herc away while he’s tugging a blanket up around his chest after drawing him close. Chuck understands now that Herc wants to take care of him the best way he knows how, and Herc appreciates it. 

(He’s felt that warm corner of Chuck’s mind, the one that radiates the desire, the yearning for it. He needs it too.)


End file.
